


Pirates of the Caribbean Drabbles - Slash

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles featuring a variety of slash pairings in the Pirates of the Caribbean-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pricked by Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James didn't look before he lay down.

Dignity be damned; James Norrington could not restrain a yelp. "I'm not a turnip bed," he complained.

"Shouldn't've let your backside get into that thornbush, then." Sparrow continued to dig out the bits of brier until he was satisfied that he had found them all. "Better?"

"Much," said James, feeling his arse gingerly. "What were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted by the local flora?"

Sparrow snorted. "Looking for a kiss to make it better?"

"If you would be so kind."

"I'll give you a kiss, James, that'll make you forget every trouble you have," promised the pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for fabu, when she was having a rather bad day and asked for consolatory H/C fic.


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to figure out why Jack fascinates him.

Although Will found Jack infuriatingly fascinating at all times, he was most captivated when Jack was awake, talking on in that way where every word was meaningless and yet together meaningful. Will couldn't understand how Jack managed it.

Perhaps it was his eyes. Dark brown, ringed thickly with kohl, they looked deceptively mad; yet they communicated Jack's intent, though contradicted by the words flowing in a neverending stream from his mouth. Now, for instance, Jack was telling a lengthy story about impersonating a cleric, yet Will read desire there, and responded to it by pulling Jack into a soul-searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aome who wanted Will/Jack, "communicating with eyes."


End file.
